Honestamente
by kastiyana
Summary: Estados Unidos lo había llevado a un mirador a comer un sushi recién comprado. No era la gran cosa, pero hacía tiempo que no salía con nadie, Francia lo tenía bajo cuatro paredes y solo comían lo que él cocinaba. Estados Unidos no era caballeroso, eruptaba, hablaba fuerte, pero Inglaterra se reía, y eso era lo que contaba. - Gakuen Hetalia - One shot


**Honestamente**

-No actúas para nada como una persona feliz - le reprendió Wladimir mientras ordenaba los libros antes de cerrar el salón.

-Tal vez no tengo la necesidad de andar haciendo teatro de ello- respondió Arthur.

-Las personas normales cuando están felices no hacen teatro, demuestran honestamente lo que sienten.

-La honestidad hoy en día parece estar sobrevalorada - resopló Arthur cerrando la sala del club de magia.

La Academia Mundial era un chiste. Naciones ancianas como ellos no deberían asistir a un colegio a aprender los unos de los otros y obligarse a convivir a diario como si eso fuera a garantizar la paz mundial. Habían naciones que simplemente no se llevaban y punto, no había aprendizaje cultural capaz de cambiar eso. Inglaterra se seguía juntando con los mismos de siempre - solo Noruega y Rumania - y seguía odiando fervientemente a todos los demás. Y lo peor, seguía en esa relación ambigua con Francia. Y uno podría pensar que después de tanto tiempo la costumbre que los mantenía juntos los habría llevado a un tierno afecto.

Pero Francia le seguía tratando con la condescendencia que se trata a un niño y Arthur, mientras más lo observaba, menos lo soportaba. Unos metros más allá le escuchó venir, su tono meloso, sus palabras suaves y amables con todo mundo, su cordialidad y su capacidad de caer bien diciendo lo que hubiese de decir.

-Por supuesto, queridos, los invitaré a Marsella un fin de semana, tengo un Yate maravilloso que ahora está en mantención, pero que pronto podré usar, y los llevo a la Ile d' Endoume a ver mi castillo, hay un faro que da una vista nocturna espectacular...

Al lado de Francia iban Bosnia, Cracia y Eslovenia. Ninguno conocía a Francia lo suficiente para saber que él siempre prometía viajes, cenas, estadías y paseos y que ese yate llevaba en mantención unos cincuenta años. No sabían que Francia, al igual que muchas naciones europeas, no podía permitirse ningún gasto extra y que apenas le alcanzaba para cubrir los gastos mínimos, que muchas veces él tenía que ayudarlo. Inglaterra lo sabía porque habían estado el tiempo suficiente para analizarse mutuamente y porque él mismo ya había perdido la esperanza de dar un paseo hacia la isla y el faro. Frunció el ceño. Tal vez él estaba demasiado metido en su papel de ser honesto y puntual, sin importar si quedaba como cínico o estricto.

-Anglaterre, querido, justamente estábamos hablando de ese viaje que te prometí el otro día.

El otro día.

-Tu noción del tiempo es digna de estudio, Francia - contestó Inglaterra molesto, pero sin demostrarlo demasiado. Es decir, seguía hablándole y pretendiendo que le sonreía. Francia siguió contando algunas cosas, algunas mentiras otras verdades, las menos. Inglaterra nuevamente se puso a evaluar ¿Qué le mantenía junto a Francia?

¿La costumbre?, tal vez. ¿La proximidad?, ser vecinos facilitaba las cosas, se podían visitar con frecuencia y permanecer en la casa del otro sin descuidar los asuntos de sus naciones. ¿Era la comida?, Inglaterra era un sibarita, pero no era bueno en la cocina. Francia sí, y era además un malcriador. ¿Sería el buen gusto de Francia? ¿Sus buenos modales? ¿Las discusiones inteligentes? ¿La paciencia de Inglaterra y su capacidad de ignorar la impuntualidad y las mentirillas piadosas? Francia no le hacía daño a nadie inventando esas mentirillas. Solo se volvía más encantador y prometedor. Pero en el fondo, Inglaterra se preguntaba si acaso todas sus palabras eran vacías. Si acaso Francia le había dicho la verdad alguna vez.

Kiku a veces mentía. Inglaterra recordaba que su amigo japonés a veces, a favor de la cordialidad, ocultaba información, incluso él mismo disfrutaba de mantener las apariencias. Los ingleses de clase media podían decir "mi marido está de viaje" para ocultar un divorcio o "estoy de vacaciones" para ocultar que están desempleados; la gente miente acerca de las carreras de sus hijos, acerca de sus ganancia, sus gatos, su edad, su peso e Inglaterra entiende perfectamente la necesidad de quedar bien socialmente, era solo que cuando veía la vida de una persona hilarse en una estela de mentiras piadosas, se cuestionaba acerca de si alguien valoraba la autenticidad.

Un erupto resonó en la habitación. Inglaterra se molestó, pensó que estaría solo y tranquilo en la biblioteca. Estados Unidos estaba sentado más allá con la camisa afuera del pantalón, despeinado y sorbeteando un refresco. Hicieron contacto visual.

-Fui yo- contestó el americano encogiéndose de hombros sin más y dejando el refresco vació a un lado.

-No deberías comer ni beber en la biblioteca, este es un lugar de estudio.

-Y tú no deberías venir a pretender que lees para poder estar solo, este es un lugar de estudio- Contestó América con una risilla triunfal. Inglaterra se sintió burlado, pero de alguna forma, aliviado.

-¿Estabas estudiando?

-Sí, tengo que escribir un paper acerca de las costumbres culinarias asociadas a religiones indígenas de centroamérica... ¿Sabías que los descendientes mayas creen que el maíz es sagrado?

-No tenía idea - contestó honestamente Inglaterra - y pensar que tú lo usas para hacer caramelo, licor y popcorn*

-Para que veas que el maíz también es sagrado en mi patria.

Se miraron de modo desafiante unos minutos, pero luego rieron. Era ocho de Julio. Recordó Inglaterra deteniendo su risa en seco.

-Feliz cumpleaños atrasado.

Estados Unidos paró también bruscamente de reír y miró a la mesa. Al libro "Verduras y frutas típicas de Centroamérica".

-Gracias, vale mucho, viniendo de tí. - Y más silencio. Inglaterra se sintió aliviado. estaba acostumbrado a que Francia llenara los silencios incómodos con cuentos y promesas vacías.

-Te quise invitar a cenar en tu cumpleaños, pero pensé que te podrías sentir obligado a venir al mío y sé que aún no quieres hablar de eso así que...

Inglaterra se molestó. No era necesario que Estados Unidos dijera que quiso hacer algo que seguro nunca pensó. No era necesario que mintiera sobre algo que no fue para quedar bien con él. Inglaterra se puso de pie y tenía pensado salir de la biblioteca sin decir nada, cuando escuchó.

-Como sea, si quieres cogemos mi camioneta y nos vamos a cenar cualquier cosa ahora.

Inglaterra se volvió a mirarlo, perplejo.

-Ahora... así, en uniformes.

-Pues claro, lo que no se hace en el momento no se hace y queda en aire. Ahora, ¿Qué dices?

-Me parece.

Comenzaron a caminar al estacionamiento.

-Tienes aún tu vieja camioneta.

-Sip, o sea, mi asesor me dijo que debería cambiarla para venir a los eventos con las otras naciones, porque todos tienen autos caros y yo debía comportarme a la altura de una gran nación, pero en la camioneta puedo meter cualquier cosa que se me ocurra comprar en el camino...

-Claro como un pony

-¡Exacto!, nunca sabes cuando se te presenta una oportunidad de comprar un pony.

-For god's sake...

Inglaterra muchas veces se había sentido molesto por los arrebatos de América. Es poco confiable, es inestable, es mal educado, vulgar, impredecible. Pero Estados Unidos lo había llevado a un mirador a comer un sushi recién comprado en un delivery. No era la gran cosa, pero hacía tiempo que no salía con nadie, Francia lo tenía bajo cuatro paredes y solo comían lo que él cocinaba. Estados Unidos no era caballeroso, eruptaba, hablaba fuerte y aveces de cosas que no se deben hablar en la comida, pero Inglaterra se reía.

¿Sería el cambio?. ¿Será que hace tiempo que no se ven?, ¿Será porque viven lejos? ¿Será porque Estados Unidos es más jóven y no tiene las costumbres hipócritas y cursis de las naciones viejas? Estados Unidos no le inventaría un cuento para caerle bien, porque a al chico no le interesa caerle bien a nadie, está demasiado lleno de sí mismo para eso. Eso mismo le dio el valor de preguntar. Sabía que recibiría una respuesta honesta.

-Me he divertido, ¿te parece repetir mañana?, yo invito. - Inglaterra se había arriesgado demasiado al proponerlo. Pero a estas alturas, un rechazo no era algo tan grave.

-Me parece ¿A qué hora me pasas a buscar?

*El syrup de maíz y el bourbon o whisky de maíz, como el Jack Daniels.


End file.
